russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of the Philippine History Today
1521 - Battle of Mactan on last April 27 # 1565 '-' '''Miguel Lopez de Legazpi established the Philippines under Spain # '''1611 - Catholic priest established Colegio de Nuestra Señora del Santísimo Rosario (now University of Santo Tomas of UST on last April 28) # 1621 - Uprising against Spanish rule # 1637 - Martyrdom of St. Lorenzo Ruiz # 1645 - Battle of La Naval de Manila on last March 15 # 1744 - Dagohoy Revolt in Bohol on last January 24 # 1762 - British attacked and occupied Manila on last October 10 # 1830 - Port of Manila opened # 1869 - Suez Canal opened on last November 16 # 1872 - Martyrdom of Gomburza (Fathers Mariano Gomez, Jose Burgos and Jocinto Zamora) were executed by the Spaniards # 1896 - Katipuneros tear their cedulas & shout in contempt of the Spaniards in what is called the Cry of Pugadlawin # 1896 - Execution of Jose Rizal on last December 30. # 1897 - General Emilio Aguinaldo establishes the a new republic at Biak-na-Bato in Bulacan # 1898 - Philippines declared independence on last June 12 # 1898 - Philippine American War # 1899 - General Emilio Aguinaldo assembled the Malolos Congress in Bulacan, then declares independence in Kawit, Cavite # 1899 - Battle of Tirad Pass # 1900 - Manila Bulletin published # 1901 - Capture of Emilio Aguinaldo # 1901 - Balangiga Massacre on last September 28 # 1902 - Macario Sakay's Tagalog republic # 1906 - Indianapolis, Indiana, U.S. established National Collegiate Athletic Association of NCAA # 1907 - Philippine Assembly # 1908 - U.S. established University of the Philippines of UP on last June 8 # 1914 - Philippine Goverment established Iglesia ni Cristo # 1916 - U.S. congress passes the Jones Law establishing elected Filipino legislature with house and senate # 1919 - First Philippine movie "Dalagang Bukid" # 1923 - Tiagong Akyat killed # 1924 - Anthony Jose M. Tamayo established National Collegiate Athletic Association of NCAA Philippines # 1930 - Establish of Partido Komunista ng Pilipinas # 1934 - Pearl of Allah found in Palawan (during Puerto Princesa) # 1934 - US signed Tydings-McDuffie Law # 1935 - Manuel Quezon as First Commonwealth President # 1937 - 33rd International Eucharistic Congress # 1938 - Emanuel T. Fernandez established University Athletic Association of the Philippines of UAAP # 1939 - First Philippine radio station KZRH (now DZRH 666) # 1941 - First airline Philippine Airline # 1941 - Japanese bombing of Pearl Harbor # 1941 - Capture of Manila # 1942 - General MacArthur "Shall returns" # 1942 - Bataan Death March # 1943 - Jose Laurel as Second Republic President # 1944 - Vice President Sergio Osmeña replaced as Second Commonwealth President # 1944 - Gen. MacArthur Liberation of Leyte # 1945 - Battle of Manila # 1945 - U.S. Atonic Bomb of Hiroshima and Nagasaki # 1946 - The U.S. gave the Philippines independence and Manuel Roxas y Acuña is elected as the first president of the new republic # 1946 - Manuel Roxas as Third Republic President # 1946 - New York City, U.S. established National Basketball Association of NBA # 1947 - US and RP signed Military Bases Agreement # 1948 - Vice President Elpidio Quirino assumed as President # 1949 - Aurora Aragon Quezon Province killed # 1950 - Philippine troops send for Korean War # 1950 - First Philippine radio station DZBB-AM 580 (now DZBB 594 on last 1978) # 1951 - Fort Santiago as National Shrine (during Manila under Ozamiz) # 1951 - Eruption of Mt. Hibok-Hibok # 1951 - Assassination of Asiong Salonga # 1952 - Atty. Roberto P. Laurel established Lyceum of the Philippines University on last July 7 # 1952 - Henry Canoy established Radio Mindanao Network (RMN) on last August 28 # 1953 - First Philippine TV station DZAQ-TV Channel 3 (now ABS-CBN) on last October 23 # 1953 '''- Ramon Magsaysay elected as President # '''1954 - End of Hukbalahap # 1954 - Formation of SEATO # 1955 - First Philippine radio station DZXX-AM 890 (now DWLS-FM 97.1) # 1956 - Julián Felipe official Filipino lyrics of "Lupang Hinirang" on last May 26. # 1956 - First Philippine radio station DZYL-FM 102.1 (now DWRR-FM 101.9 - MOR Manila) # 1957 - Cebu Douglas C-47 # 1957 - Vice President Carlos Garcia assumed as President # 1958 - First Philippine radio station DZWA-AM 890 (now DZWA 836 on last 1978) # 1958 - First Philippine mall SM Philippines # 1959 - 10th World Scout Jamboree # 1960 - First Philippine TV station DZKB-TV Channel 9 under KBS (now RPN) # 1961 - Diosdado Macapagal elected as President # 1961 - First Philippine TV station DZTV-TV Channel 13 under IBC # 1961 - First Philippine TV station DZBB-TV Channel 7 under GMA # 1962 - First Philippine TV station DXSS-TV Channel 7 (GMA Davao, now DXMJ-TV Channel 5 in 1994) # 1963 - Mandaluyong City established Nation Broadcasting Corporation # 1963 - First Philippine radio station DZHP-AM 1130 (now DZXL-AM Manila 558) # 1963 - First Philippine TV station DYXL-TV Channel 4 (ABS-CBN Bacolod returns on last June 28, 1988) # 1963 - First Philippine TV station DYSS-TV Channel 7 (GMA Cebu) on last November 20 # 1964 - First Philippine TV station DYCB-TV Channel 3 (ABS-CBN Cebu returns on last June 28, 1988) # 1964 - Gemma Cruz as first Miss International Crown # 1965 - Senator Ferdinand E. Marcos elected as president # 1966 - The Beatles in Manila # 1966 - NBN, PBS and CBS established Bombo Radyo Philippines on last July 6 # 1966 - Philcag sent for Vincent War # 1966 - The Longest-running Philippine English news program The World Tonight on ABS-CBN on last November 21 (now returns on September 15, 1986 then ANC in 1999) # 1967 - Lapiang Malaya Massacre (Bolomen Killed) # 1967 - First Philippine TV station DZRI-TV Channel 10 (now ABS-CBN Baguio - DZRR-TV on last 1992) # 1967 -''' Formation of ASEAN # '''1967 - First Philippine TV station DXAW-TV Channel 2 (now ABS-CBN Davao - DXAS-TV Channel 4 on last August 8, 1988) # 1968 - Jabidah Massacre # 1968 - First Philippine TV station DXEC-TV Channel 2 (ABS-CBN Cagayan de Oro, now DXCS-TV on last August 2019) # 1968 '-' '''Ruby Tower Collapase on last August 2 # '''1969 - First Philippine TV station DYAF-TV Channel 10 (GMA Bacolod, now DYGM-TV Channel 13) # 1969 - Apollo 11 Lunar Module Eagle on last July 20 # 1969 - Gloria Diaz as first Miss Universe Crown # 1969 - Ferdinand Marcos reelected preside # 1970 - First Quarter Storm # 1970 - First Philippine radio station DWNB-FM 102.7 (Star FM, now DWSM-FM in 1994) # 1971 - Plaza Miranda Bombing on last August 1971 # 1972 - Martial Law was declared by President Marcos # 1973 - Margarita Moran as second Miss Universe Crown # 1974 - First Philippine TV station DWGT-TV Channel 4 (now PTV) # 1974 - Second Philippine TV station DYXX-TV Channel 6 (GMA Iloilo) # 1975 - Willie Marcial established Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) on last April 9 # 1975 - First Philippine TV station DXDZ-TV Channel 12 (GMA Cagayan de Oro, now DXJC-TV Channel 35 on last February 5, 2013) # 1975 - Thrilla in Manila on last October 1 # 1975 - The longest-running Public service program of GMA's "Kapwa ko, Mahal ko" on last December 1 # 1976 - Moro Gulf Earthquake on last October 3 # 1976 - Tripoli Agreement signed # 1997 - Power Anime character of Voltes V on last June 4 # 1977 - Trial of Senator Ninoy Aquino # 1978 - Batasan Hills, Quezon City established Batasang Pambansa # 1978 - First Philippine Production of TAPE Inc. # 1978 - Bro. Eddie C. Villanueva established Jesus is Lord (JIL) on last October 5 # 1979 - The longest-running Variety noontime-oriented program "Eat Bulaga!" on last July 30 # 1979 - Melanie Marquez as third Miss International on last November 12 # 1979 - A bus plunged into a river in Isabela province, killing at least 50 persons on last December 20 # 1980 - Passenger ship MV Don Juan bound for Bacolod City # 1980 - First Philippine TV station DZEA-TV Channel 10 (GMA Baguio) # 1981 - City of Manila established The Manila Film Center # 1981 - Marcos lifts Martial Law # 1981 - Pope John II visits Philippines # 1982 - Former senator and former Vice President Emmanuel Pelaez was ambushed in his car in New Manila, Quezon City # 1983 - Bro. Eli Soriano established Ang Dating Daan # 1983 - Assassination of Senator Ninoy Aquino # 1984 - First Philippine radio station DWNR-FM (now Trip FM 103.1) # 1984 - Manila LRT 1 Line opened # 1984 - Bro. Mike Veledez established El Shaddai # 1985 - Philippine Daily Inquirer published # 1985 - First Philippine radio station DZHP 93.9 (iFM Manila, now DWKC-FM in 1999) # 1985 - The Escalante massacre was an incident in Escalante City, Negros Occidental Province on last September 20 # 1986 - People Power I on last February 25 # 1986 - Ninoy Aquino's widow Cory Aquino as first female president # 1986 - First Philippine radio station DZMM-AM 630 # 1987 - Mendiola Massacre on last January 22 # 1987 - The longest-running Philippine News-oriented program of ABS-CBN's "TV Patrol" on last March 2 # 1987 - MV Dona Paz Disaster on last December 20 # 1988 - Abante Philippines published # 1988 - Philippines established ABS-CBN Regional on # 1988 - Malate, Manila established Laban ng Demokratikong Pilipino (LDP) # 1988 - The Tower of Power transmitter of GMA Network on last November 7 # 1989 - Camp Cawa-Cawa siege in Zamboanga City on last January 3 # 1989 - Lea Salonga begins her performance in Miss Saigon # 1989 - Coup d'Etat Attempt # 1990 - Northern Luzon Earthquake in Baguio City on last July 16 # 1991 - Charo Santos-Concio its The longest-running Drama anthology program of ABS-CBN's "Maaalala mo Kaya" (MMK) on last May 15 # 1991 - Eruption of Mt. Pinatubo on last June 15 # 1991 - Vizconde massacre on last June 30 # 1991 - Pasay City established Star City # 1991 - Typhoon Uring in Ormoc City on last November 4 # 1992 - ABS-CBN established Sky Cable on last January 26 # 1992 - First Philippine TV station DWET-TV Channel 5 (ABC, now TV5 Manila) on last February 21 # 1992 - First Philippine TV station DYET-TV Channel 21 (ABC, now TV5 Cebu) on last April 1 # 1992 - First Philippine TV station DWCP-TV Channel 21 (SBN) on last May 30 # 1992 - ABS-CBN Talent established Star Magic # 1992 - Fidel Ramos elected as president # 1992 - US Naval Base Subic Bay Closed # 1992 - Atty Jose Sison its The Longest-running Philippine Drama-Anthology program of ABS-CBN's "Ipaglaban mo" (Now new returns on last June 7, 2014) # 1993 - First Philippine Films of Star Cinema (ABS-CBN Films) # 1993 - Mayor Sanchez, Two students Sarmenta and Gomez were abducted and killed by the men of Calauan, Laguna on last June 28 and September 12 # 1993 - First Philippine TV station DZET-TV Channel 28 (ABC, now TV5 Baguio) on July 5 # 1993 - First Philippine TV station DXET-TV Channel 2 (ABC, now TV5 Davao) on July 8 # 1993 - 266 people were killed after a pagoda sank in Bocaue, Bulacan due to overloading of the boat. # 1993 - Manila, Philippines established Bangko Sentral ng Pilipinas on last July 3 # 1993 - The longest-running Regional morning show of ABS-CBN TV-4 Davao's "Maayong Buntag Mindanao" on last September 6 # 1994 - 43rd Miss Universe on last May 21 # 1994 - First Philippine Films of APT Entertainment, Inc. # 1994 - Bomb attacks in Zamboanga City, perpetrated by the Abu Sayyaf Group, kill 71 people # 1994 - ABS-CBN International established The Filipino Channel (TFC) on last September 24 # 1994 - Mindoro earthquake on last November 15 # 1995 - First Philippine TV station DXLL-TV (ABS-CBN Zamboanga) on last January 1 # 1995 - 20th World Youth day on last January 12-16 # 1995 - First Philippine TV station DZML-TV Channel 10 (PBN) # 1995 '''- The longest-running Philippine Variety and musical-oriented program of "ASAP" # '''1995 - Execution of Flor Contemplacion on last March 17 # 1995 - First Philippine Films of Cinemax Studios (now GMA Pictures) # 1995 - The longest-running Regional morning show of ABS-CBN TV-4 Bacolod's "The Morning Show" on last July 24 # 1995 - GMA Network established GMA Artist Center # 1995 - The longest-running Philippine News-oriented program of GMA's "Saksi" # 1995 - Sta.Rosa City, Laguna established Enchanted Kingdom on last October 19 # 1995 - The longest-running Philippine Comedy and Gang-oriented show of GMA's "Bubble Gang" on last October 20 # 1996 - Ozone Disco Fire on last March 18 # 1996 - First Philippine TV station DWAC-TV Channel 23 (Studio 23, now S+A) # 1996 - Final Peace Aggrement signed # 1997 - Asian financial crisis grips Asia and the Philippines escapes the crisis despite series of currency devaluations on last July 2 # 1997 - Sisters of Marijoy and Jacqueline Chiong were abducted and killed in Cebu City on last July 16 # 1998 - First Philippine TV station DZOE-TV Channel 11 (now Light Network on DZOZ-TV Channel 33 on last March 2008) # 1998 - Philippine Centennial on last June 12 # 1998 - Former movie actor Joseph Estrada is elected as president on last June 30 # 1998 - Passenger ferry Princess of the Orient sinks off Fortune Island during a typhoon, killing 150. # 1998 - Bishop Art Gonzales established Jesus the Anointed one Church (JA1 Philippines) # 1999 - The longest-running Philippine Documentary and Public affairs program of GMA's "I-Witness" on last January 18 # 1999 - Miriam Quiambao was proclaimed 1st runner-up in the Miss Universe # 1999 - First Philippine TV station DWNU-TV Channel 37 (UNTV now DWAO-TV in 2002) # 1999 - Cherry Hills Landslide in Antipolo City, Rizal on last August 3 # 1999 - The three longest-running Regional news-oriented programs of GMA TV-6 Iloilo's "Ratsada" (now One Western Visayas), "GMA TV-7 Cebu's "Balitang Bisdak" and "GMA TV-5 Davao's "Testigo" (now One Mindanao) on last October 4 # 1999 - The longest-running Morning show of GMA's "Unang Hirit" on last December 6 # 2000 - Millennium Celebration of the year # 2000 - Air Philippines Flight 541 explodes and crashes into a coconut plantation in Island Garden City of Samal, killing all 131 people on board on last April 19 # 2000 - First Philippine TV station DWBP-TV Channel 39 (SMNI now DWAQ-TV) # 2000 - AFP captures from the MILF its main camp, Camp Abubakar in Maguindanao, after a week-long military attack on last July 9 # 2000 - Multiple terrorist bombings in NCR occurs on Rizal Day, killing 22 people and injuring more than 120 others on last December 30. # 2001 - Impeachment Trial of President Joseph Estrada # 2001 - People Power II on last February 25 # 2001 - Vice President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo assumed as president # 2001 - 9/11 Attack on last September 9 # 2002 - The sixth most powerful earthquake of the year, the Mindanao earthquake struck near the Cotabato Trench and registered a magnitude of 7.5 on last March 5 # 2002 - Rico Yan A died of 27 in Puerto Princesa City, Palawan on last March 29 # 2002 - Levi Celerio A died of 91 it was Filipino composer and lyricist on last April 2 # 2002 - Sarah Geronimo the new Star for a Night Grand Champion # 2002 - Mel Tiangco its The longest-running Drama anthology program of GMA's "Magpakailanman" on last December 2 # 2003 - F4 its newest Taiwanese TV series of ABS-CBN's "Meteor Garden" on last May 5 # 2003 - Oakwood Mutiny # 2003 - Jerry Yan in Manila on last November & December # 2004 - Erik Santos the First Star in a Million Grand Champion in last January 3 # 2004 - The longest-running Philippine News-oriented program of GMA's "24 Oras" on last March 15 # 2004 - Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo reelected as president on last June 30 # 2004 - Angelo dela Cruz, an Overseas Filipino who was working as a truck driver was abducted by the Iraqi insurgents near the Iraqi city of Fallujah # 2004 - Frenchie Dy the Second Star in a Million Grand Champion in last August 21 # 2004 - Hacienda Luisita massacre on last November 16 # 2005 - Valentine's Day bombings on last February 14 # 2005 - The longest-running Regional morning show of ABS-CBN TV-3 Cebu's "Maayong Buntag Mindanao" on last March 7 # 2005 - First Philippine TV station DWGD-TV Channel 10 (GMA Dagupan) # 2005 - Hello Garci Scandal # 2005 - Dired Lauren Dyogi established Pinoy Big Brother House on last August 20 # 2005 - Precious Lara Quigaman of the Philippines was crowned as Miss International 2005 on last September 26 # 2005 - Nene Tamayo the First Pinoy Big Brother Big Winner in last December 10 # 2006 - ULTRA Stampede on last February 4 # 2006 - President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo on 11:25 am declared a state of emergency via Proclamation No. 1017 after a failed coup attempt and street protests commemorating the 20th anniversary of the People Power Revolution on last February 24 # 2006 - Keanna Reeves the Second Pinoy Big Brother Big Winner in last April 10 # 2006 - First Filipino expedition in Mt. Everest # 2006 - Kim Chiu the Third Pinoy Big Brother Big Winner in last June 3 # 2006 - The longest-running Philippine News-oriented program of ABS-CBN's "Bandila" on last July 3 # 2006 - Pacquiao Vs. Larios # 2006 - U.S. Marine Daniel Smith found guilty in the Subic rape case; 3 other U.S. Marines acquitted on last December 4. # 2006 - Yeng Constantino the new Pinoy Dream Academy Grand Winner in last December 16 # 2007 - Pasig River Ferry Service on last February 14 # 2007 - Ces Oreña-Drilon was among several Filipino journalists covering the Manila Peninsula rebellion who were briefly detained by the Philippine military, shortly after the mutiny was quashed # 2007 - The longest-running Morning show of ABS-CBN's "Umagang kay Ganda" on last June 30 # 2007 - Beatriz Saw the Fourth Pinoy Big Brother Big Winner in last June 30 # 2007 - The Sandiganbayan convicted former president Joseph Estrada for plunder and sentenced him to reclusion perpetua while acquitting him and his co-accused on other charges on last September 12 # 2007 - An explosion at Glorietta mall in Makati kills 11 and injures at least a hundred on last October 19. # 2007 - An explosion at the Philippine House of Representatives building in Quezon City kills four people, including Congressman Wahab Akbar on last November 13. # 2007 - The Armed Forces of the Philippines lays siege to The Peninsula Manila after soldiers led by Senator Antonio Trillanes IV stage a mutiny on last November 29. # 2008 - Ruben Gonzaga the Fifth Pinoy Big Brother Big Winner in last January 5 # 2008 - NBN-ZTE Deal # 2008 - Ronald delos Santos established Runcav Talents and Events Productions on last April 5 # 2008 - The longest-running Regional news-oriented program of GMA TV-10 Dagupan's "Balitang Amianan" on last May 5 # 2008 - Ejay Falcon the Sixth Pinoy Big Brother Big Winner in last June 7 # 2008 - The ship MV Princess of the Stars, owned by Sulpicio Lines that carried 626 passengers and 121 crew members on last Saturday Morning # 2008 - The longest-running Regional morning show of ABS-CBN TV-3 Baguio's "Naimbag nga Morning Kapamilya" (now Bagong Morning Kapamilya) on last July 28 # 2008 - Laarni Lozada the last Pinoy Dream Academy Grand Winner in last September 14 # 2008 - Karla Henry as first Miss Earth Crown # 2009 - Barack Obama elected as president in U.S.A. on last January 20 # 2009 - TV5 established Cignal on last February 1 # 2009 - Ruby Rose Barrameda A murder case of Jimenez Brothers # 2009 - Michael Jackson A died of 50 in Los Angeles, California, U.S. on last June 25 # 2009 - Typhoon Ketsana on last September 26 # 2009 - Maguindanao Massacre on last November 23 # 2010 - Melai Cantiveros the Seventh Pinoy Big Brother Big Winner in last February 13 # 2010 - The longest-running Comedy sitcom program of GMA's "Pepito Manaloto" on last March 28 # 2010 - James Reid the Eighth Pinoy Big Brother Big Winner in June 26 # 2010 - Aquino Brother Noynoy Aquino elected as president on last June 30 # 2010 - Manila Bus Hostage on last August 23 # 2010 - First Philippine radio station DWFM-FM 92.3 (Radyo5) # 2010 - Bombardment of Yeonpyeong on last November 23 # 2011 - Angelo Reyes A died of 65 in Marikina City on last February 8 # 2011 - Angeline Quinto the Star Power Grand Champion in last February 20 # 2011 - Taiwan tsunami on last March 11 # 2011 - Arroyo was detained at the Veterans Memorial Medical Center in Quezon City after her transfer through ambulance lift. # 2011 - Typhoon Washi in Cagayan de Oro City and Iligan City on December 17 # 2012 - Impeachment trial of Chief Justice Renato Corona begins # 2012 - Slater Young the Ninth Pinoy Big Brother Big Winner in March 31 # 2012 - Myrtle Sarrosa the Tenth Pinoy Big Brother Big Winner in July 7 # 2012 - Typhoon Bopha in Davao Oriental on last December 9 # 2013 - Megan Young as first Miss World Crown # 2013 - Cebu & Bohol Earthquake # 2013 - Typhoon Haiyah in Tacloban City on last November 9 # 2014 - Philippine Senators Bong Revilla and Jinggoy Estrada surrendered to the Sandiganbayan after the court issued a warrant for their arrest in relation to the PDAF scam on last June 20 # 2014 - Philippine Arena builded # 2014 - Daniel Matsunaga the Eleventh Pinoy Big Brother Big Winner in August 24 # 2015 - Pope Francis visit the Philippines # 2015 - Mamasapano Clash # 2015 - Rocelle Solquillo the new Rising Stars Philippines Ultimate Winner on last May 23 # 2015 - Welcome to the Philippines established SMAC Television Productions # 2015 - Alden Richards with Maine Mendoza of the AlDub from Kalyeserye of Eat Bulaga on last July 4 # 2015 - Miho Nishida and Jimboy Martin the Twelfth Pinoy Big Brother Big Winners in November 8 # 2015 - Pia Wultzback as third Miss Universe Crown # 2016 - Diwata 1 Satellite launched # 2016 - Former Davao Mayor Rodrigo Duterte elected as president on last June 30 # 2016 - Davao City bombing on last September 2 # 2016 - Kervin Espinosa for an DOJ Orders Indictment # 2017 - Donald Trump elected as president in U.S.A. on last January 20 # 2017 - Maymay Entrata the Thirteenth Pinoy Big Brother Big Winner in last March 5 # 2017 - Noven Belleza the First Tawag ng Tanghalan Grand Champion on last March 11 # 2017 - Marawi Siege on last May 24 # 2017 - Resorts World Manila attack on last June 2 # 2017 - Bulacan massacre in San Jose del Monte City, Bulacan on last June 27 # 2018 - Boracay closes to tourists for six months and will undergo rehabilitation on last April 26 # 2018 - Janine Berdin the Second Tawag ng Tanghalan Grand Champion on last June 2 # 2018 - Mayor Antonio Halili A Died of 72 in Tanauan City, Batangas in July 2 # 2018 - Rico J. Puno A died of 65 on last October 30 # 2018 - Catriona Gray fourth Miss Universe Crown on last December 17 # 2019 - Aftermath of the bombing inside the Cathedral Our Lady of Mount Carmel in Jolo, Sulu Province on last January 27 # 2019 - Zephanie Dimaranan the new Idol Philippine Grand Champion in last July 28 # 2019 - Batanes earthquake on July 29 # 2019 - Yamyam Gugong the Fourteenth PBB Otso Big Winner in last August 4 # 2019 - Elaine Duran the Third Tawag ng Tanghalan Grand Champion on last September 8 # 2019 - The studios of DZRH in MBC Building, along with its sister MBC Manila radio stations, were affected by a major fire that originated in the nearby Star City theme park on last October 2 # 2019 - Tony Mabesa A died of 84 and last but not the least Amalia Fuentes A died of 79